A Chance to Believe
by Lab Girl
Summary: "Eu quero acreditar, Scully. Quero acreditar que é possível, ainda que em outro universo, ter você e William comigo, a família que não pudemos ter. Quero acreditar que, onde quer que ele esteja neste universo, e com quem esteja, William saiba que é muito amado, mais além do que ele pode compreender. Eu quero acreditar que a nossa luta e o imenso sacrifício que fizemos ao abrir mão


**Título: A Chance to Believe**  
 **Autora:** Lab Girl  
 **Categoria:** Arquivo X, 10a temporada, M&S, angst, hurt/comfort, family  
 **Advertências:** Sofrimento emocional  
 **Spoiler:** Episódio 10x02 ( _Founder´s Mutation_ )  
 **Classificação:** PG  
 **Capítulos:** 1/1 (One Shot)  
 **Completa:** [ x ] Sim [ ] Não

 **Resumo:** _"_ _Eu quero acreditar, Scully. Quero acreditar que é possível, ainda que em outro universo, ter você e William comigo, a família que não pudemos ter. Quero acreditar que, onde quer que ele esteja neste universo, e com quem esteja, William saiba que é muito amado, mais além do que ele pode compreender. Eu quero acreditar que a nossa luta e o imenso sacrifício que fizemos ao abrir mão de uma vida ao lado dele valeram a pena, que o livraram de tudo aquilo do qual nós não conseguiríamos protegê-lo de outra forma. Eu *preciso* acreditar nisso, Scully… para continuar vivendo."_

 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados ao criador e aos detentores dos direitos sobre a série e os personagens aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização da autora desta ficção.

 **Notas da Autora:** Esta fanfic foi escrita ainda na época da temporada passada, mas acabei não publicando. Remexendo nos meus arquivos recentemente, a fim de escrever algumas coisas sobre a nova temporada, acabei topando com esta fic e aproveitei para publicá-la agora.

* * *

 **A Chance to Believe**

* * *

O vento fresco da tarde carregava o cheiro da grama recém cortada pelo ar.

"Pai, vamos montar os foguetes hoje?" era a pergunta ansiosa do menino que mal podia se conter desde o Natal.

Mulder havia comprado dois modelos, um para o filho e outro para si, e prometido que montariam os brinquedos juntos, mas só depois que aparasse a grama - estava alta e Scully vinha insistindo que o trabalho fosse feito o quanto antes, de preferência antes do Ano Novo. Agora que o serviço finalmente estava feito, o pequeno William via a oportunidade perfeita para cobrar a promessa do pai.

Encarando o garoto ansioso à sua frente, Mulder sorriu. "Vamos sim, amigão."

"Oba!" houve um grito de entusiasmo e uma pequena mão cortando o vento em celebração. "Vou buscar as caixas no meu quarto."

Depois disso, o menino sumiu para dentro de casa. O pai, ainda sorrindo sem perceber, caminhou para a mesa de madeira que ficava no quintal, certificando-se de que a superfície estava limpa e livre para a atividade. Em seguida, ele pegou a caixa de ferramentas no galpão. Mal havia retornado à mesa e o garoto entusiasmado estava de volta ao seu lado segurando as caixas compridas com os modelos de foguete e devidamente paramentado com um boné da NASA.

"Ok, campeão. Vejo que estamos prontos" Mulder ampliou o sorriso que ainda tinha no rosto.

"Positivo e operante" William bateu a mão em continência, fazendo o pai rir.

Os dois colocaram a caixa sobre a velha mesa e começaram a retirar as peças. Havia um manual de instruções que foi ostensivamente ignorado.

"Se quer aprender a montar alguma coisa de verdade, William, observe e tente primeiro. Só depois siga o manual" Mulder, então, abaixou a voz em tom de conspiração, "Mas não diga a sua mãe que eu lhe disse isso."

"Tá bem" William riu, dando de ombros.

Os dois garotos, então, sentaram-se no banco e puseram-se a analisar as partes dos brinquedos, concluindo qual seria, por lógica, a correta para começar a montagem. Alguns minutos se passaram até que tudo estivesse devidamente encaixado e os modelos aparentemente montados. Só então, por via das dúvidas, Mulder abriu a folha explicativa e confirmou que haviam feito tudo certo.

"É isto. Estamos prontos para o lançamento."

"É!" William vibrou com o punho no ar, acompanhando o pai que carregava a base de lançamento do seu pequeno foguete a alguns passos de distância.

"Só precisamos encaixar o foguete aqui..." Mulder murmurou enquanto tentava colocar o brinquedo que William lhe estendeu na base.

Porém, não houve êxito. O foguete não ficou firme e caiu para o lado, as peças desmontando.

"Ah, não" William lamentou, olhando o modelo agora desmontado.

"Caramba" Mulder também lamentou com um suspiro; jurava que tudo daria certo de primeira. Mas não desistiria. Especialmente olhando para a carinha frustrada do filho. "Não se preocupe, Will, montamos de novo."

O garoto suspirou, pegando as peças menores que estavam perto de seus pés.

"Ei" Mulder chamou a atenção do filho de volta para si, "É assim mesmo, nem sempre dá certo na primeira tentativa" a mão grande dele pousou reconfortante sobre o ombro pequeno do menino. "Vamos tentar de novo."

"Tá bem" o garoto meneou a cabeça.

Mulder arrancou o boné do menino, fazendo-o rir e puxar o acessório de volta. Pai e filho caminharam de volta à mesa de madeira e sentaram-se lado a lado, pondo-se a trabalhar. Dessa vez o Mulder sênior dedicou-se à leitura das instruções ilustradas. William foi um assistente à altura, logo esquecendo a frustração da primeira montagem e acabou por fazer mais do que antes, com o pai permitindo e se orgulhando disso.

O tempo passou sem que nenhum deles se apercebesse. Quando o sol já tingia de laranja a linha do horizonte, criando uma iluminação natural espetacular, o foguete estava devidamente montado. Levantando-se da mesa, Mulder recolocou o boné em William, que sorriu, satisfeito com o resultado do trabalho.

"Desta vez está bem melhor" o menino disse, contente.

"É o que parece. Vamos ver?"

Por um breve segundo, William cruzou os dedos atrás de si enquanto balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. Mulder andou até a base de lançamento do foguete, à espera.

"Pai..." a voz hesitante de William o fez virar-se para o filho.

"Hmm?"

"O estabilizador do meu quebrou."

"Oh" Mulder olhou para a pequena peça solta na mão do filho, ergueu-se e foi até ele.

"O espaço é complicado" murmurou William, estendendo seu modelo e a peça quebrada para o pai.

Mulder tomou o brinquedo nas mãos e tratou de consertá-lo enquanto fazia sua melhor imitação do Presidente Kennedy na tentativa de animar o garoto. " _Todas as grandes e honráveis ações são realizadas com grande dificuldade_ " olhou para o filho e continuou, " _Decidimos ir à Lua nesta década e realizar outras coisas, não porque sejam fáceis..._ "

William, mais do que prontamente, uniu-se ao pai e, em uníssono, finalizaram... " _Mas porque elas são difíceis_."

Os dois riram juntos. Conheciam aquele discurso de cor.

Mulder sorriu, "É isso aí."

"Vamos, vamos acender isso. Vamos lançar o seu primeiro."

"Okay" Mulder pegou o controle sobre a mesa de madeira e passou-o às mãos do filho. "Aqui está."

William pegou a chave e encaixou-a no controle, virando-se para o modelo de foguete do pai, que já estava pronto e a espera na pequena base de lançamento.

Olhando para o garoto, Mulder ajeitou a calça jeans. "Preparado?"

"Tô" o garoto confirmou.

Mulder, então, ergueu a mão direita e deu início à contagem regressiva... "Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um."

"Ignição!" William exclamou, apertando o comando e observando com um sorriso o pequeno foguete ser lançado no ar. "Vou lá em cima algum dia" ele declarou enquanto olhava para o alto.

.

.

Mulder sorriu, sentindo aquela mesma sensação que era um misto de orgulho e melancolia… abriu os olhos, encarando o quarto escuro enquanto o peito arfava. Ao menos desta vez, o sonho tinha terminado bem.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Era tarde da noite. Quase entrava a madrugada. E ele estava ali, sentado à mesa da cozinha, encarando a pequena e única foto que possuía do filho. William ainda era um bebê, estava deitado na cama e Scully batera a fotografia com a intenção de lhe dar como recordação. Ele não sabia se ela ainda possuía mais fotos guardadas ou só sobrara aquela, suspeitava de que ela se havia desfeito de todas as lembranças físicas do menino logo depois de dá-lo para adoção. Sabia que era muito doloroso. Ele próprio, toda vez que olhava para aquela pequena fotografia, não conseguia deixar de sentir a ferida aberta, em carne viva... mesmo assim, ali estava novamente a encará-la e sem conseguir deixar de fazê-lo.

Nunca pensara em ter filhos. Não até Scully lhe pedir para ser o pai do filho dela. Fora uma surpresa e um privilégio, e, claro, aceitara - jamais permitiria nem conseguiria imaginar outro homem tendo um filho com ela. E, depois de saber que ela engravidara - contra todas as expectativas e diante do insucesso do tratamento que era a última oportunidade dela de ser mãe - seu mundo mudara radicalmente. Não era mais apenas ele e Scully. Surgira William também, fechando o pequeno triângulo em que se transformara seu mundo.

Perder o filho que nunca imaginou ter foi uma das experiências mais dolorosas de sua vida. Ter perdido a irmã quando ela ainda era pequena foi uma experiência difícil e dolorosa que o marcou profundamente, mas não se comparava à perda de William. Nada jamais se compararia. E Mulder sabia que jamais a superaria. Entendia os motivos de Scully para ter aberto mão do menino, especialmente durante sua ausência, quando não pôde estar ao lado deles e ajudá-la a protegê-lo. Hoje, diante do que sabia, estava ciente de que crescer longe dele e de Scully e de todos os perigos e infernos que os rodeavam foi o melhor para William. Ainda assim, a dor era grande e inegável.

Absorto em seus pensamentos, Mulder não ouviu quando o silêncio da casa foi rompido até que a viu, parada diante de si. Erguendo os olhos da pequena foto, Mulder olhou para ela, surpreso. Scully possuía uma chave - sempre fora assim, desde que começaram a trabalhar juntos muitos anos antes. E, afinal, os dois tinham partilhado aquela casa um dia.

"Scully... o que faz aqui a esta hora?"

"Não conseguia dormir" ela murmurou, agora sem mais encará-lo, como se tivesse vergonha de admitir aquilo olhando-o nos olhos. "Tenho sentido muito a falta dele..."

Mulder não precisou de mais do que dois segundos para perceber o olhar dela sobre a foto que segurava entre os dedos. Olhou para a pequena imagem e, rapidamente, guardou-a no bolso.

"Desculpe, você quer tomar alguma coisa? Pensei em preparar um café" Mulder levantou-se da cadeira e fez menção de ir até a pia da cozinha, mas parou diante dela.

A figura de Scully era tão pequena perto da sua, e ainda assim ela sempre parecia dominar o ambiente. Ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo e Mulder surpreendeu-se quando ela levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto, tocando sua pele com delicadeza. Só então se deu conta de que ela secava uma lágrima que nem mesmo percebeu ter derramado.

Antes, porém, que ela se afastasse, segurou o pulso dela entre os dedos, mantendo a mão macia e quente sobre seu rosto. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não o tocava… sentia falta do calor e da proximidade física de Scully.

"Mulder" ela murmurou, como se pedisse que ele não tornasse as coisas mais difíceis.

Suspirando, ele soltou o pulso dela e permitiu que ela afastasse a mão. Inspirou e caminhou até o armário sobre a pia, pegando os utensílios necessários para preparar o café. Ela se juntou à tarefa sem pedir, sem perguntar nada; sabia onde ficava tudo ali. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, trabalhando harmonicamente como sempre fizeram. Como ainda faziam. Podiam não ser mais um casal no sentido bíblico da palavra, mas ainda eram parceiros e sabiam que seriam pelo resto de suas vidas. Passasse o que passasse.

Por fim, sentaram-se à mesa enquanto a cafeteira preparava o café. Um diante do outro. Mulder sentiu a pequena fotografia do filho queimar em seu bolso quando os olhos azuis de Scully atingiram os seus. Depois do último caso, dos últimos acontecimentos que a fizeram lembrar e reviver o drama de William, sabia que ela estava mais sensível do que nunca ao tema.

"Scully..." tentou começar.

"Acho que estamos conectados" ela falou.

Mulder piscou ao encará-la. "Você diz isso por causa de William."

Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. E ele sabia a resposta antes mesmo de vê-la menear afirmativamente a cabeça.

"Estava pensando nele esta noite. Antes de vir para cá. Olhando aquela mesma foto."

Ela tinha uma cópia então. Ele devia ter imaginado.

"Eu também não consegui dormir" ele fez coro ao que ela havia dito ao chegar ali. "Às vezes eu sonho com ele. Sonhos muito reais."

Mulder viu o pequeno brilho nos olhos dela, lágrimas contidas. Sentiu o peito apertado. Não queria fazê-la chorar, mas era a única com quem podia desabafar a respeito daquele assunto e sabia que era o mesmo para ela. Normalmente, ele não o fazia por não querer somar mais dor à que ela sentia. Esta noite, porém, era impossível.

O barulho da máquina os sobressaltou, anunciando que o café já estava pronto. Mulder se levantou e serviu duas xícaras levando-as para a mesa. Scully posicionou a dela entre as mãos que apoiou sobre a mesa. Ele sorveu um gole da bebida quente enquanto a observava. Ela não tocou de imediato no café.

"Você... acredita que ele está bem longe de nós? Que eu tomei a decisão certa?"

Scully não o encarava. Por essa razão, Mulder estendeu a mão e alcançou as dela, unidas na frente da xícara de café como se para protegê-la, e a faz olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu quero acreditar, Scully."

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela, fazendo-o apertar com carinho as mãos pequenas entre a sua enquanto continuava a falar.

"Quero acreditar que é possível, ainda que em outro universo, ter você e William comigo, a família que não pudemos ter. Quero acreditar que, onde quer que ele esteja _neste_ universo, e com quem esteja, William saiba que é muito amado, mais além do que ele pode compreender. Eu quero acreditar que a nossa luta e o imenso sacrifício que fizemos ao abrir mão de uma vida ao lado dele valeram a pena, que o livraram de tudo aquilo do qual nós não conseguiríamos protegê-lo de outra forma. Eu _preciso_ acreditar nisso, Scully... para continuar vivendo."

As mãos dela apertaram a sua de volta. Mesmo sem que ela dissesse uma palavra sequer, o gesto dizia tudo - era um eco ao que ele acabava de dizer.

"Essa é a nossa luta, Mulder."

Sim. Assim era. E para sempre seria. E, como dissera a ela uma vez, talvez houvesse esperança… a de um dia reencontrarem o filho. E, para ele, quem sabe, ser pai não apenas em seus sonhos. Ou dizer a William que a melhor forma que pôde ser pai foi abrir mão de estar com ele para protegê-lo. Fosse como fosse, era bom saber que não estava sozinho. Tinha Scully. E ela o teria para todo o sempre. E essa certeza foi maior quando os olhos dela, azuis tais quais os do filho, encontraram os seus e, em meio a lágrimas, um pequeno sorriso de esperança iluminou o belo rosto dela.

Sim. Ele queria e ousava acreditar.

* * *

 **. . .**


End file.
